


《特别案件调查局》第九十七章〔 番外：七夕节 〕

by Programmer_CP



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Programmer_CP/pseuds/Programmer_CP
Summary: 深海啪啪啪





	《特别案件调查局》第九十七章〔 番外：七夕节 〕

卧室空调的温度为二十六度，聂言翻了个身子想要依偎在高誓的怀里。摸了摸，空荡荡的，迷迷糊糊的醒来，却发现枕边之人已经不见了踪影。开了床头灯，看了看手机上显示的时间，现在是凌晨02点58分。  
奇怪，高主任去哪了？  
“高主任。”聂言的声音有些沙哑，想要起身，却发现腰部使不上力气，酸痛感袭来，倒吸一口冷气。  
像是听到了他的声音，房门被轻轻推开，高誓端了一杯安神茶走了进来。  
“可有不适？”高誓将茶杯放在床头柜上，搂着聂言的细腰将他扶了起来，又拿了两个枕头垫在他的身后，让他靠的舒服一点。  
丝绒被从聂言的身上滑了下来，白皙光滑的肌肤上，一块块红痕触目惊心。高誓将茶杯递给了聂言，聂言吹了一口热气，抿了一小口，润了润嗓子，看着只穿了一件单衣的高誓道：  
“高主任，大晚上，你跪在客厅做什么？”  
高誓的膝盖处有明显的痕迹，有沙发不坐，就喜欢跪在地上。可能是多年养成的习惯，已经改不掉了。聂言没办法，把家里的木地板上铺上了软软的地毯。这就导致了，高誓只要一跪着，膝盖上就有地毯上印着的花纹图案。  
高誓接过茶杯，放在床头柜上，揉了揉聂言的头发，淡淡的道：  
“寅时了，快睡吧。”  
聂言虽然心中感到困惑，但还是点了点头躺了下去。高誓上了床，将床头灯关上，将他搂在怀里闭上了眼睛道：  
“睡吧。”  
聂言喜欢紧紧的抱着高誓睡，尤其是夏天，高誓身体总是凉凉的。淡淡的檀香扑面而来，聂言已经习惯了这个味道，没多一会就沉沉的睡去。  
第二天早上，聂言起来的很早，与高誓一起晨练结束后，冲了一把澡，换了一套干净的衣服，就跑到厨房忙着去做早餐了。今天轮到他公休，不用去局里。  
电饭煲嗡嗡的响着，绿豆百合粥看样子是已经煮好了。又将锅里煮的鸡蛋放在冷水里浸泡，从冰箱里拿出小菜，对着跪坐在客厅的高誓道：  
“高主任，吃早饭了。”  
看着高主任的背影，聂言越发的觉得高誓有事情瞒着他。  
“好。”高誓将什么东西藏了起来，脸不红心不跳的坐在了餐桌前。  
聂言饶有兴趣的看了一眼高誓，还是那种冷冰冰的脸，看不出任何情绪。高誓也没说些什么，细嚼慢咽的喝着绿豆粥。聂言眼尖，一下子就注意到高誓身上的异样。  
高主任左手的无名指上戴着婚戒，而中指上又多了一枚顶针。现在很少有人知道顶针的用途，那是老一辈人缝纫用的工具。  
高主任用顶针做什么?  
吃好了早饭，高誓乖乖的站在厨房刷碗。聂言打开了电视，学着高誓的样子跪坐在地毯上。手心搓了搓，捡起地毯上的线头，心里暗道：  
‘这是线，难道高主任的衣服破了，自己晚上偷偷缝补？’  
想到高誓那件万年不变的白色锦袍，聂言嘴角抽 动。高主任虽然看上去清冷，和他在一起久了，就会发现他有的时候.....还挺可爱的。  
电视上播着七夕节的活动安排，聂言看了看手机日历，这才想起来今天是七夕节。  
他记得小时候，姑姑带着他和苏芸会在这一天去云海看星星。以前他不懂为什么，可是经历了这么多事情，他终于明白了姑姑为什么会一边笑着一边指着星星对他们说：  
“这颗星星是芸芸的爸爸，那颗是言言的爸爸。”  
想到这里，聂言的眼角微微湿润，看着走到他面前的高誓道：  
“高主任，今晚要不要一起去云海看星星。”  
“好。”高誓点了点头道。  
....................................................................................................................................................

云海距离清水市有一段距离，聂言与高誓睡到自然醒时，已经是15点40分。稍微收拾了一下，高誓终于换上了聂言为他买的衣服，一脸不知所措的坐在了副驾驶上。  
不知道从什么时候开始，聂言养成了给高誓梳头发的习惯。今天也是如此，聂言从网上学了几个古代编头发的技巧，高誓也随他去了，任由聂言折腾自己的长发。  
“已为您规划路线，全程120公里......”  
聂言将汽车开出了地下停车库，车内冷气很足，又有高誓这尊大冰块坐在身边，所以即使室外温度很高，车内也感觉不到闷热。  
“高主任，听说今晚云海郊区有烟火晚会，我们在云海边上应该能够看到烟火，到时候一定很漂亮。”聂言期待道。  
“嗯。”高誓道。  
高誓虽然话不多，但是聂言说什么他都会认真倾听。聂言想要做什么，都任由他去做。心心念念的人就在自己的身边，高誓内心残缺的一部分，终于填满了。  
车子开到云海郊区时，已经是下午五点。聂言在云孩郊区的酒店里定了房间，将行李送到房间后，就开车带着高誓去环海高架兜风。  
夕阳西下，海面波光粼粼，很是美丽。聂言将车窗打开，海风吹来，熟悉的灵力让他身体一震。  
他都快忘了，这里是他的故乡。  
自从恢复记忆以后，他像是逃避一样，不愿回到这里。记忆涌上心头，他侧目看着高誓道：  
“当年我被剃了仙骨，成了天界的禁忌，你又为何要帮我重塑仙骨。”  
“不公。”过了许久，高誓望着聂言的侧颜道。  
“当年我做的是正确的吗？”聂言双手握在方向盘上，淡淡的道。  
“嗯。”高誓回答的干脆。  
听到高誓肯定的回答，聂言全身紧绷，如释重负的道：  
“谢谢。”  
话题过于沉重，两人都有心事，心照不宣的选择了沉默。直到车子开到了海岸边，高誓这才开口道：  
“对不起。”  
“都是一些成年旧事，不提了。唐笑说这附近有家大排档味道不错，我们先去吃饭，吃好饭再回来看星星。”聂言摇了摇头，他知道高誓想要说什么，做了一个嘘声的手势，拉着高誓的手，上了车。  
高誓格格不入的坐在小板凳上，陪着聂言一起吃着烧烤。今天是工作日，没什么人会在七夕节的这一天，跑到郊区的烧烤摊上吃烧烤。等他们吃完的时候天已经黑了。聂言打包了一些水煮花生上了车，发动车子直奔沙滩。  
圆月当空，繁星点缀，海浪一个连接着一个涌了过来。车灯对准了大海，两人赤着脚踩在沙子上望着星空。  
聂言喜欢踩在沙子上的感觉，蹦蹦跳跳的，像个孩子一样。或许只有待在高誓的身边，他才能把最真实的一面展现出来。高誓静静的看着他，淡淡的笑着，这或许就是幸福吧。  
“聂言。”高誓道。  
“嗯？”聂言跑了到了高誓的面前，疑惑的看着高誓道。  
“闭上眼睛。”高誓道。  
聂言点了点头，乖乖的闭上了眼睛。  
“可以了。”高誓道。  
聂言欣喜的睁开了眼睛，就看到了高誓手上捧着一个荷包，荷包上绣了一朵睡莲。看着那栩栩如生的睡莲，聂言终于想起了那些被藏在记忆深处的往事。  
“你还记得啊？”聂言喃喃道。  
高誓点了点头，将荷包放在聂言的手心里道：  
“嗯。”  
几千年前，有位地仙将一个人类的荷包弄丢了。地仙承诺人类会将荷包找回来，可是被大火烧毁的荷包又怎么可能找回来。于是地仙在心里暗暗决定，要为人类亲手做一个荷包。可是，当他做好荷包时，那个人类却再也不见了。地仙找了人类很久很久，即使他心里知道那个人类已经灰飞烟灭不入轮回。  
就这样过去了几千年，终于让他寻到了他。  
一朵朵烟花在空中绽放，美的令人窒息，宛若仙境。聂言突然一把抱住了高誓，在高誓震惊的目光下吻在了他的脸颊上。  
烟火照亮了整个夜空，聂言念动口诀，金光闪烁包裹了他的全身。巨大的结界，布满了整个云海。金光散去，一名身穿华丽锦袍的长发男人走了出来。  
金色的眸子中，流露出孤傲于世的淡漠，但是在看到高誓的一瞬间却多了一份柔情。  
聂言伸出手淡淡的道：  
“来吗？”  
“好。”  
两人十指交扣，聂言淡淡的笑着，再次念动口诀，化作了一条金龙游入海中。那是他的故乡，是他几万年没有回去的家。  
现在他要带着他的爱人回去，回到那个被遗忘万年的家。  
海水冰冷刺骨，但两人心却是无比的炽热。云海龙宫上的结界被打破，聂言化为人形，抬手一挥，龙宫的一切再次恢复如初。  
龙宫承载了太多悲伤的记忆，万年的孤独，不是短短的几句话能够描述的。长发的聂言有一种让人说不上来的神圣感，再配上那双如金色的眼睛，清冷而又妖孽。  
高誓看着聂言的背影，再也忍不住的从后面一把抱住了他。  
“答应我，永远不要分开，好吗？”高誓像个虔诚的信徒一样，紧紧的抱着聂言道。  
“好。”聂言转过身子道。  
两人相拥在一起，聂言主动的吻在了高誓的唇上。高誓不是什么圣人，聂言的主动让他最后的理智彻底瓦解。将聂言压在地上，将头绳解了下来系在了聂言的手腕上。  
“我又不跑，你绑我做什么？”聂言也不反抗，在高誓的耳边低声道。  
高誓没有回答，吻在了他的唇上。舌头伸了进去，舔弄着他的牙齿，唾液顺着嘴角流了出来。  
“滋啦——”粗鲁的解开了聂言的长袍，顺着他的脖颈咬了下去。  
“别咬，嘶——轻一点。”聂言因为脖子上传来的痛感，难受的想要挣脱高誓的束缚。  
高誓笑了笑，舔了舔聂言脖颈被咬的伤口，又将他的内衬脱了下来。  
昨晚残留的痕迹还没有消下去，高誓又再次吻在了那洁白如玉的肌肤上。不够，想要聂言的身上永远留下自己的痕迹。  
一只手捏着他的乳珠，另一只解开了他的裤子，玩弄着他的肉棒。吮吸，啃咬，小小的乳珠被叼住了拉扯折磨，引得聂言求饶不止，下体的肉棒被玩弄的硬了起来。  
“疼，高誓.....别用牙齿咬，疼！”聂言的身子极为敏感，很快就泛起了微红。  
龙族是有发情期的，聂言虽然今生为人，但神识恢复，依旧躲不过发情期的折磨。算算日子，他的发情期也快到了，所以这段时间一直尽力的配合高誓。  
“言儿，舒服吗？”低沉的声音传来，聂言迷迷糊糊的点了点头。还没反应过来，自己的肉棒就被高誓一口吞了下去。  
“脏，别舔。”聂言的双手被绳子束缚，快感一阵阵袭来，紧绷着身子，求高誓放过自己。  
“高.....誓.....我忍不住了......好难受......嗯嗯嗯.....停下来....别！别！啊——！”蜷缩着身体，浑身颤抖的射了出来。  
高誓舔了舔嘴角的精液，看着聂言被欺负的浑身颤栗，下体不自觉的又大了一圈。聂言眼眶湿润，看不清高誓的模样。  
他就想不明白了，明明是那么清冷的一个仙人，对床事居然那么热衷。每次做的他都下不了床，身上的痕迹就没有消退过。  
射过一次，身上异常的敏感，聂言被高誓摆成了趴跪的姿势，高高撅起的臀部被掌控在身后的人手中，瞬间羞红了脸。  
唇舌和手指在布满吻痕的皮肤上游走着，所到之处尽是肆虐与淫靡。聂言浑身微微发抖，感受着手指的侵入，难受的闭上了眼睛。  
随着体内手指的增加，穴口越来越强烈的撕裂感让聂言忍不住的回过了头道：  
“受不了了，别再多了.....”  
聂言不知道他现在的模样是多么的诱人，高誓将自己的肉棒抵在聂言的穴口，一口气冲了进去。  
聂言还没有做好心理准备，就感受到了剧烈的疼痛，哭着道：  
“出去！拔出去！疼！”  
高誓亲吻着他的后背，不容他拒绝，掐住他的细腰开始抽动起来。  
“呜……疼......咳咳....”聂言发出一声细微的呻吟后剧烈地咳起来，肉棒插得实在太深，做了那么多次，还是无法适应。  
听见聂言咳嗽，高誓将他翻过身子，给他顺气，见他稍微好一点，温柔的将他抱了起来，让聂言坐在自己身上。  
一上一下，聂言被顶的晕晕的，双手紧紧的抱着高誓，在他耳边喃喃道：  
“轻一点，好深.......嗯.....”  
肉棒上的青筋刮过脆弱的肠肉，毫不留情地摩擦着每一寸内壁，朝着最深处撞去。聂言被快感折磨的快要疯了，泪水划过他的脸颊，都被高誓一一舔去。一声声求着饶却只换来更凶狠的侵犯，感受着体内越来越大的性器，委屈的哭了。  
高誓的内心有一个声音在告诉他，不够，怎么都不够！每当他想来都怕这一切都是一场梦，他没有找的他的爱人，一切都是他的幻想。  
他怕聂言会再次消失，甚至有了想把聂言锁起来的念头。  
高誓插得越来越快，聂言隐约察觉到了他的用意，手脚并用的开始挣扎道：  
“不要，不要射进来！”  
高誓不容他拒绝，堵住了他的嘴，将他压在自己身下，更加猛烈的抽插。  
“呜呜呜——”聂言摇着头拒绝的扭动着身体，想要挣脱高誓的束缚，  
被这样折磨的持续了四个时辰，聂言的意识已经开始变得模糊，当体内被滚烫的精液充满的那一刻，无声的哭了出来，晕死过去。  
高誓将聂言抱了起来，爱液流的到处都是，衣服也被汗水浸湿。将聂言放在大殿的主座上，虔诚的单膝下跪，吻在了那枚刻着他们名字的银戒指上。


End file.
